<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水银月 by hayami_harU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133101">水银月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayami_harU/pseuds/hayami_harU'>hayami_harU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayami_harU/pseuds/hayami_harU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>愛一件空洞的藝術品。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>幻花 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>水银月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上海刚进梅雨季节，准静止锋探出个头，黑压压的云每天盖得人群喘不过气。晚上突然下了场大暴雨，时针走到九点了也未见有要停下的趋势，某幻只好放弃回家，顺便拿了几块旧毛巾，打算堵一堵门口将涌进来的积成小河的水。屋顶吊着的白炽灯瓦数不高，巷子四周的墙把自然光全藏起来了，只勉强把苍白的墙壁和同样苍白的石膏头像照得灰黄昏暗，漫反射出一点可怜巴巴的光，显得空空荡荡又逼仄的房间一片惨淡。最近纸太容易潮掉，不注意保养的颜料和画具也长霉，久经尘封的防潮柜终于被迫再次打开，落锁时还轰隆隆地又掉了不少灰。<br/>
扫扫弄弄完将近十一点钟，天黑得像泼了层浓墨，路灯和车前灯的远光又在地面上来来去去地发出生动气息的信号。某幻坐下来，刚下意识地摸出烟，打火的动作却停住了，留他咬着滤嘴举着打火机，像个无所适从的超现代雕塑：他不太想重蹈两天前水彩本被火星子燎破的覆辙。</p><p>他还咬着烟不知道该不该放，焦油的苦味儿已经漫出来，此时门突然被推开了，老旧的五金配件发出刺耳的吱呀声——一个浑身湿漉漉的男孩儿探头，身体还因为拘谨站在外面，他气息颤抖地开口：“哥哥……你这里是不是招模特？”<br/>
某幻咋舌。模特是招，还招的裸体模特；他当时刚把信息贴上门口的玻璃，就被城管骂骂咧咧地冲上来撕掉，边骂着他“有碍市容”“变态不要脸”这样的话，边呸着把纸团随手往拐角的垃圾桶里一抛，撞在顶上没扔进，弹开了。某幻愣着看了那团刚出生即夭折的招募信息好久，把剩下的单子全收起来了。<br/>
不知道那男孩从哪知道的消息，某幻也暂不管，把淋着大雨的傻孩子先拉进来，找了条勉强算干净的毛巾让他擦头擦身体，有点不好意思地解释，画画时用的，沾了点颜料。男孩半个脑袋裹在花花绿绿的毛巾里，摇摇头，眼睛小猫似的亮着，又问了一遍：“哥哥，我能给你当模特吗？……我很便宜的。”</p><p>某幻实在一下没适应好“我很便宜”这个说法，男孩儿的眼神却清澈得像潭水，一半害怕一半紧张地在抖，真的像只淋了大雨要感冒的流浪猫。只好撺着他先去楼上的小房间冲把澡，架子上有几件旧T恤，如果不介意就穿吧，别感冒了。<br/>
等他洗完澡出来，某幻帮他把湿透的外套裤子都甩干了挂着，又泡了杯热可可；这是他画完稿子那天奖励自己才会喝的，给小孩儿的要好点。<br/>
小孩儿套着他快穿不下的T恤显得极宽松，窝在凳子上小口啜着可可，手指白的反光，两条细腿往里收着，局促地朝拿着小煮锅炖可乐姜汤的某幻咧着嘴笑，露出嘴角右下一颗稍微尖了点的虎牙。某幻把热姜汤倒进碗里，带着一股子没了二氧化碳徒剩甜味的糖浆和辛辣气息递到他面前，犹豫着开了口：<br/>
“你为什么打算做模特？”<br/>
“我很缺钱。”小孩被可可烫得咧了一下嘴，“我们家……嗯。”<br/>
某幻整理湿毛巾的动作顿了顿，没追问下去。别人不愿意主动提起的事多半很伤心，他用两只指节轻轻扣着那张小塑料桌子，继续说：“那你知道我要找的是裸体模特吗？就是什么衣服也不穿的那种，你也能接受吗？”<br/>
他看到男孩儿因为担心被拒绝而会颤抖的眼神此刻平静得如水，他晃晃头：“嗯，我知道，我不介意。”</p><p>某幻把小房间的门带上锁，那块用油画颜料写着工作中的木牌磕在门框上，发出两下闷响。他的手大而暖，给男孩儿换了块干毛巾，在骨骼明显的颈椎上轻轻搓了两下，带下来一手凉。他才发现男孩右眼角下面有一块浅粉色的印子，大概是胎记，像一朵小花苞。此刻后知后觉地想起来还没问名字，男孩说，他叫花少北，花朵的花，少年的少，北方的北。<br/>
某幻很认真地称赞他名字好听，和气质很符合。像极北的荒原里一朵不开放的花。花少北抓抓还湿着的头发，有点脸红，啊，谢谢你啊。</p><p>他撑着头，看花少北慢吞吞地喝完可可，再慢吞吞地喝完姜汤，然后不好意思地问他卫生间在哪里；他太容易害羞，没有什么血色的脸肉眼可见地努力变红，眼睛眯起来一点，眼角向上吊，一副清纯的白狐狸样。他指右手边，看着那个晃悠的背影小跑进去，在外面提了点声音喊着：“工资转账还是给现金啊？我这没合同，你别举报我非法用工哈。”里面的人又紧张了：“等……等等……！等我出来……”<br/>
水龙头哗哗地响了，花少北带点雀跃地坐下来，脸上亮亮的有光，手指还绞着衣服下摆：“要不就现金吧……我寄回去就好了，谢谢谢谢……”<br/>
某幻从抽屉里取出一个牛皮纸信封，数了十张有点皱巴巴的红色钞票：“你先拿着，算预付工资了。”花少北受宠若惊的样子，双手接过那薄薄一叠纸片时抖得很厉害；他捧着横看竖看了会儿那个头像，叠成四叠，压在桌子上，突然站起来开始脱自己的T恤；某幻吓得问他，你干嘛？花少北轻手轻脚地把T恤褪下来，露出嶙峋的胸膛，用很板正的语气回答，你付钱，我要工作的呀。<br/>
好吧。花少北弯着腰脱下裤子时他去够自己的速写本，随手抽出一只有点钝了的铅笔起型；花少北瘦得实在惊人，隔着肌肉与皮肤就能数清楚肋骨的数量和形状，心脏能跳破膈膜冲出来似的，经络和骨骼盘虬着像生长了一万六千年的根。他的体毛颜色很浅，也不浓密，被随意叠起的大腿遮住一半，延伸进阴影里，剩下线条平直的组织群。一个姿势维持久了他就有点放空，焦距散到不知道哪里，某幻刻着手臂上的排线时偷偷观察他发呆的神情，是一种介于神性的沉静和人性的迷惘之间的无所适，像多数人类未曾看到过的月球背面。</p><p>他画了三张就收了手，让花少北赶紧穿上衣服别着凉；花少北一下从领口里掉出来，盘着腿坐在地板上，凑过脸要去看他的画；他捧着一页灰色线条，像捧着细嫩的一团心脏，血管伸出来，埋进他的动脉，把两个原本平行的命运紧紧相连了。</p><p> </p><p>某幻好像从来没有看到过花少北回家。那个下暴雨的晚上过后他便一直住在画室里，没事时帮他收拾收拾工具，或安静地坐在角落，看某幻画小开数的油画。某幻每天尽心尽力给他灌外卖，好不容易稍微养出一层薄肉，甚至还捏不起来；他躺在铺着布的沙发里，手伸向头顶，突然笑起来，某幻问他怎么了，他摇头，明明眼泪都从脸上滑下来了：“没事，我开心。”<br/>
他说话声音终于大点儿，不像刚认识时那么细若游丝得好像快要断掉气。有次他终于鼓起勇气，小小地央求某幻教他画张画，结果把窗台上的一盆没开的水仙花画成四不像，自己反而撒着娇闹起来：“这水仙太像蒜了！不能怪我。”</p><p>自从花少北来，不知为何工作也变得顺利起来，某幻划着小小的记账本，这张稿子接完，他还能空出一个月的闲余；他想带花少北出去兜兜，哪怕去公园看看池塘里的鱼也好。花少北正蹲在画室门口的台阶上逗着一只白色的流浪狗，毛长得遮住眼睛了，他撩起来有点脏兮兮的毛，小狗的黑眼睛也很亮，甩着长尾巴，呼哧呼哧地想舔他的手。那只小狗曾经偶然路过，花少北把它喊过来，喂了一根鸡骨头给它吃，从此便相熟起来，常会跑来找花少北玩；花少北知道他们现在都没条件养宠物，偶尔喂喂也当做开心事。他的头发也长了，但他不乐意剪，拿了根皮筋绑在后脑勺上，像个小姑娘。<br/>
他学小狗叫，握着拳头逗它，笑得肩膀连带全身一起抖起来；某幻看到他的半张脸从窗口映出来，低头继续勾线——却突然听到花少北尖叫。他还没来得及放下笔，花少北就门也忘记敲地冲进房间，手抖得比任何时候都厉害，甚至还没来得及流眼泪：“某幻……某幻……它出车祸了……”<br/>
某幻的心猛地一沉，冲出门后只看到血泊里倒着的小身体，已经不动了。他的手也开始剧烈颤抖，去摸被灰蹭成灰色的粉爪子，还是温热的，却没有反应了。小狗的眼闭着，腹部一片血肉模糊，肠子和内脏流了一地；关节尚柔软，耳朵上的长毛被风吹得摇晃，却再也听不见有人喊它了。花少北站在后面，背顷刻间如压上三十公斤，手和头都垂得很低，他哭了，眼泪极速淌满整一张脸：“是我的错……我不应该让它去车道上……”他抽泣到难以呼吸，身体脱力，眼泪在砖红色的水泥上也砸出大滩血迹。某幻抱住他，泪痣贴着他的胎记，感觉花少北流出的生理盐水把自己的眼球也杀得好痛。<br/>
他们都说不了话。</p><p>肇事的车主刚刚还在巷口犹豫着要走，看到两个人抱在一起，表情更皱成一团，风驰电掣地踩下油门，啐了口唾沫，声音顺着摩托车带起的风刺过去：“他妈的，晦气死了。”<br/>
车轮发出尖锐的刺响，徒留下三条立刻干涸的深色血迹。</p><p>花少北在那个小小的尸体旁边坐了一个下午，握着不再动的爪子，直到它在高温的夏天里逐渐变冰凉，然后僵到整具身体都动不了。他抱着它，像一位苦难的圣子，蹒跚地走在最后的暮色里，走到河边，把它埋进土地里，再次掩面哭了起来。他的指甲中全是被不知道谁的血液结起来的尘土，涂在苍白衰弱的脸上，嘴唇干裂，眼球和鼻尖红得吓人。<br/>
某幻在他背后沉默地站着，不知道该不该再次抱住他。晚风已经吹起来了，滚烫而且潮湿，裹着水腥气塞紧他的喉咙，他无法呼吸。花少北站起来，突然揪着领子用力地吻他，原本开裂的嘴唇又被咬破，发甜的铁锈味占据了所有神经。某幻没有反应，像架木偶，花少北凶狠地亲他，亲到头脑缺氧晕眩，分不清世界和自己。<br/>
他们当晚在狭窄的阁楼里做爱，天窗透着晴朗夜晚的星星亮光和云的深蓝，月亮也出来了，银蓝色洒在花少北的脸上，把他的眼睛映出一池荡漾满涨的水。他的身体和眼泪都发出高热，心跳如擂鼓，想要把最后这条仅剩的轻飘飘的命运投进高潮里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>